


New Year's Eve with Hamlet

by questionableatbest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neighbors, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy goes to his neighbour, Clarke, for help when his sisters pet gets hurt while he's supposed to be watching it. They've never gotten along before, but it's New Year's Eve, he's desperate, and for some reason they're both alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve with Hamlet

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, consider it a late Christmas/early New Years present (if New Year's presents are even a thing), and if you hated it just pretend it doesn't exist... I really have no idea where the idea came from or what made me think it would be a good idea to write it, but I did so...

It took a few minutes and some help from her cat for Clarke to realize that somebody was knocking on her door. She'd been in the kitchen with a glass of wine attempting to make cookies, blasting her favourite songs and not expecting anybody, but turned her music down and made her way to the door anyways. She was almost certain it was going to be a neighbour complaining about the noise, and even though she wasn't in the mood for it she knew that a quick apology and a promise to keep it down would have them on their way.

Glancing through the peep hole, she wasn't surprised to see Bellamy Blake standing in front of her door, though he did look slightly uncomfortable, which was strange for the usually over-confident police officer who lived in the apartment beside her.

Opening the door, she didn't bother to say anything, instead just raising her eyebrows and waiting for him to talk. To say that their interactions in the past were unpleasant would be an understatement.

"Hey Princess."

"Blake." She wasn't going to make this easy on him, and hoped that her lack of a response would help him get to the point.

"You're music's kind of loud, don't you think?"

"I'll turn it down." She rolled her eyes at that, but wasn't surprised. Assuming that their interaction was over, she went to close the door but he reached out and stopped her at the last second.

"Wait- look, I, uhmmm..." The sheepish, embarrassed look on the man's face piqued her curiosity, so she decided to be patient, leaning against her doorframe and waiting for him to talk.

When he did open his mouth again, the words came out so fast that they blurred together, and she could have sworn that she'd heard them wrong. "So my sister's boyfriend got her a pig for Christmas but they're out of town for New Years, so they left it with me to watch and I swear to god I only left it alone for 10 minutes so I could go have a shower and I came back and I think it fell off my couch or something and now it's limping and making all these sad noises and I know you're a doctor so I was wondering if you could take a look at it?"

Stunned, Clarke said the first thing that came to mind. "Wait a minute, there's a pig in your apartment?"

"Well, it's more like a piglet…" He was grasping at straws and they both knew it.

"So what, after all of the times you've complained to me about my cat breaking this buildings' no pet policy, you've got a pet?" This was quite possible the best piece of information she had ever received.

"That's all you got from that story?"

"Officer Bellamy Blake, who hates animals, loud music, fun, and happiness in general, has a piglet in his apartment. Do you not realize how funny that is?"

Apparently, he didn't. "Look Princess, can you help me out or not?"

"Blake, I'm a surgeon- like, you know, a people doctor. What do you expect me to do about a pig's possible broken leg?"

"I have no idea, but there's nothing else I can do- It's New Year's Eve for god sake, I'm surprised you're even home." His exasperated tone, paired with the desperate way he was motioning his hands as he spoke finally convinced Clarke to take pity on him.

"You know what, fine. Let's go."

"Do you want to get changed first?" He asked, hesitantly.

It was only then that Clarke remembered what she was wearing. Looking down at the short, tight black shorts, and the oversized t-shirt that practically covered them, she started to grow self-conscious, before realizing that, in a pair of sweatpants and a fitted grey t-shirt with his hair still wet from the shower he had previously mentioned, Bellamy really wasn't dressed much better.

Shrugging, she ignored his suggestion, grabbed her key chain that hung beside the door, slipped on a pair of shoes, and walked out her door, wine glass still in hand.

When she reached his door a few feet away from hers she stopped, turning around just in time to see him open the door and hold it for her with an overly dramatic flourish of his hand. "After you, Princess."

Rolling her eyes and ignoring his annoyed expression, she walked into the apartment, over to a table and picked up a framed picture of a girl who looked to be about her age and a man who had to be older than Bellamy. "Your sister?"

"And her boyfriend," he said, his voice indicating just how displeased he was with that relationship. Clearly he was the overprotective type, and it was obvious that he cared about his sister a lot, seeing as how she'd been able to rope him into babysitting a pig.

Putting the picture frame down, she looked around at the rest of the place. The layout was similar to her apartment, and apparently they had both mastered the minimalistic decorating scheme, though his place was quite a bit messier than hers. She couldn't help but smile when her gaze fell to the floor and she noticed scattered bits and trails of mud that she attributed to the pig.

"So, where is the little guy?" She asked, finally setting about to complete the task that had brought her there.

"Come on, follow me," he said, making his way deeper into the apartment before stopping at what she soon saw was the bathroom door.

Stepping around his broad frame, she walked into the room and saw that, sitting in the bathtub and looking displeased with life in general, was indeed, a small, baby pig.

"You just left her here?" Clarke really didn't know the proper procedure for housing a pig, but she doubted this was it.

"Okay, first of all Hamlet's a guy, and second- can you actually help him? Or are you just going to stand around and judge me for my pigsitting tactics?" The serious look on his face when he said the word 'pigsitting' was too much for Clarke. She burst out laughing and, despite his initial surprise, for the first time that night Bellamy actually joined her.

"Look, I know this is ridiculous, and I know I haven't exactly been the best neighbour in the past, but please, just help me fix this goddamn pig and I'll let you go back to your… whatever it was you were doing."

At that, Clarke threw a smile in his direction, enjoying their newfound comradery, before slowly making her way towards the bathtub, attempting not to startle the piglet who was now sitting inside of it. "Hey Hamlet, how ya doin?" She cooed at him, causing Bellamy to once again dissolve into laughter. "Come on Blake, bedside manner is everything!"

"Whatever you say, Princess.," he said, shaking his head. "I need a drink for this."

After he left the room Clarke knelt down beside the tub and leaned her elbows on the side, sticking one of her hands in front of the pigs face, thinking maybe it would want to smell it. Dogs do that, and dogs are kind of like pigs, right?

She was still attempting to befriend Hamlet when Bellamy came back and surprised her by kneeling beside her, now holding a glass of something that smelt suspiciously like whiskey. "So, what's the deal Doc?"

"I don't know yet… I don't think he likes me," Clarke sighed, before realizing that she shouldn't really care that a pig didn't like her. Of course, the feelings of rejection came flooding back to her when Bellamy stuck his hand in the tub and the pig limped over to it right away.

"She's just shy," Bellamy said, as Clarke huffed in annoyance. "Why don't I hold him while you do the examination?"

"Yeah, okay," Clarke agreed, shifting to sit cross legged, facing Bellamy as he lifted Hamlet out of the tub and into his lap.

He maneuvered the pig slightly so that Clarke had access to the injured limb, and as she leaned forward to look at it she couldn't help but realize just how close the two of them were, and just how intently he was looking at her. But then she remembered that there was a pig in between them, and all of those thoughts of romance left her mind.

She felt the leg, and could tell that something was definitely off. In order to gain a more realistic diagnosis of the problem, she opted to examine one of his other, healthy legs, in order to have something to compare it to.

"So it's either broken or just really badly sprained, but I honestly can't tell," she said, looking up at Bellamy as she revealed her findings. "Either way, if I wrap it up and he stays off of it for a few weeks he should be fine."

"Fuck, O's going to kill me," he muttered, petting the pig comfortingly before turning his attention back to Clarke. "You said you can wrap it?"

"Yeah," she said, amused and slightly touched, both at how much he cared about his sister and at the ridiculous amounts of affection he was showing Hamlet. "Let me just run back to my apartment and grab some of my stuff and I can do it easily!"

*****

Shaking his head at the events unfolding, Bellamy leaned against the tub behind him and waited for Clarke to return.

This really wasn't how he wanted to spend New Year's Eve, but the stupid pig had gotten hurt and he didn't have it in him to just leave it and so, after half an hour of trying to find a vet that was open, he finally swallowed his pride and asked his neighbour for help. All he had really known about the girl was what he's gathered through their previous disputes- that she's a young, pretty doctor with a contraband pet cat, a fierce protective streak against people who didn't like the stupid animal, and apparently a lack of a social life, considering he'd found her at home on New Year's Eve.

More than anything, Bellamy was surprised at what good company she was. In the past they had never really talked; just engaged in heated arguments over what they both realized were trivial topics. Despite the fact that he'd come to enjoy their disagreements (she was one of the few people willing to argue with him once they knew his occupation), he was enjoying normal conversation much more.

Lost in thought, he had subconsciously started rocking Hamlet back and forth in his arms, which caused Clarke to laugh hysterically at when she re-entered the room.

"I practically raised my little sister- it's just my instincts I guess," he defended himself, as the blonde girl sat down across from him and finally stopped laughing.

"It's sweet, really- I just didn't expect it from you." She had set the first aid kit down beside herself and opened it, revealing to him quite a few tools that he had never seen before.

"What kind of a first aid kit is that?" When she gave him a questioning look he gestured to a couple of sharp looking tools.

"Oh, I just like to be prepared- and to practice… I'm still in my residency, so I really can't afford to make any mistakes, not that I should normally make mistakes, but you know what I mean… I'm not really supposed to have brought them home…" The nervous look she gave him at that was enough to make him chuckle.

"Come on Princess, I was just being curious. I'm not going to arrest you, I'm off duty tonight." The joke was enough to make her smile and shake her head at her own paranoia.

"Sorry, everything around the hospital's just been really tense lately," she said in a way that he knew was her attempt to end that discussion, so he didn't push it.

"Well, than I guess I should be apologizing to you!" At the confused look she gave him he realized that he should elaborate. "Work's been stressing you out lately, and here I am making you do even more of it at home, and on New Year's Eve at that."

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, as she finished wrapping up Hamlets leg and began to inspect her work. "This little guy is the best patient I've had in a while."

After a few more seconds of looking the pig over she was finally content with her work. "Keep his leg wrapped at least for the next two weeks- I'll stop by and check on him after that. He also shouldn't be moving around too much, but I'm not entirely sure what you can do about that," she instructed him, while packing up her equipment.

"Thanks a lot, Clarke, really," Bellamy said earnestly, before standing up and leading the way out of the bathroom, the pig still in his arms.

"Really, it was no problem- it's not like I had any plans tonight anyways." She hadn't meant to say that out loud; it was really just an embarrassing afterthought. "Anyways, I'll just see myself out."

Bellamy gave her one last smile before she turned around and headed for the door, but just as she was leaving he called out to stop her. "Hey, you know I really do owe you big time… Why don't you stay for a drink?"

The look on her face told him that she was tempted by the proposition, but there was a slight air of hesitancy about her that prompted him to speak again. "Look, it's almost 11, just stay until midnight? It'd be kind of pathetic for both of us to spend New Year's Eve sitting alone in our apartments."

Clarke couldn't find it in herself to argue with that. "I'd love that; just let me grab the rest of my bottle?" She said, indicating to the now empty wine glass that she had picked up on her way out.

"Hell no, Princess, you're drinking on me tonight- I don't plan on being in your debt for very long," he declared, though the longer he spent around her the more he doubted that he would mind being in her dept.

"Well, if you insist Blake…" she said jokingly as she brushed past him on her way to his couch.

As she was passing him he managed to maneuver Hamlet into one of his hands, and he used the free one to grab her forearm, spinning her around in the process. "It's Bellamy," he said firmly, causing her to smile. Holding onto her arm a beat longer than necessary, he looked her in the eye with an expression on his face that made her grow inexplicably excited, and suddenly she couldn't help but resent the pig for being the only thing between them.


End file.
